


For Forever

by justonedayy



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Anxiety, Character Death, Loss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 00:48:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14944499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justonedayy/pseuds/justonedayy
Summary: He promised to not leave forever.What happened was out of his control.





	For Forever

Sanha remembers the first time he talked to the moon.  His best friend at the age of 7 was moving away, a fact which made him so sad he cried on his balcony until the moon came out and his mom made him go to sleep.  Before going back to his room, he cried to the moon, “Take care of him please, let us stay friends, please.”

On nights before tests, dances, auditions, he asks the moon for luck.  Some nights they just talk about his day. Over time it stops being a way of asking for luck turns into a way to cope with an anxiety disorder.  The moon would always keep him and the ones he loves safe and get him through the hardest days.

On a warm summer night, before his first day at a new high school, he asked from the moon, “Please let me find new friends and do well in my classes, give me good luck and keep me safe tomorrow.”

And the moon does as he asks.  He makes 5 new friends, all in the grades above his.  Myungjun, Dongmin, and Moonbin who like to sing and Jinwoo and Minhyuk who like to dance.  Their friendship gets stronger, but on a hot June afternoon, Jinwoo and Myungjun graduate.

“Bin, stop crying we aren’t even going that far.  My college is a 30 minute drive from school.”

Jinwoo’s words of comfort don’t stop the flow of tears on the junior’s face.

“This will be you next year!  And Minhyuk the next.”

The last sentence brings Sanha back into the conversation, “But I don’t want to be left alone.”

Minhyuk takes Sanha’s hand and squeezes it, “Don’t worry, we have a long time and even when I do leave, I’ll come back, it won’t be forever.

_ It won’t be forever. _

Later that night, Sanha cries to the moon, asking for Myungjun and Jinwoo to remember him and to visit often.  They aren’t moving too far away. They can still visit on weekends.

Even later that night, Sanha wakes up and frantically yells at the moon, “I think I have a crush on Park Minhyuk!”

It definitely wasn’t the first crush that the moon had heard of, but it was the first time Sanha felt this way about a close friend.

He was nervous and talking to the moon about it didn’t help.

A few weeks into his sophomore year, Sanha decides to take matters into his own hands and tells the moon that next morning for sure he’ll tell Minhyuk about the way he feels.

Sitting together in the morning, the seniors are off somewhere doing senior things, Sanha decides this was the perfect time.

“Minhyuk, I think I have feelings for you.”

“I think I do too.”

That night Sanha is ecstatic when talking to the moon, ending his night by asking for good luck on his first relationship, hoping that it’ll last long.

The moon got to hear Sanha’s excitedness, how they were going to tell the group when Myungjun and Jinwoo visited, how Minhyuk tried to kiss him, how he held his hand and how his heart felt when he was with Minhyuk.

“I’m just really happy to be with him, please let me be with him for a long time.”

Inevitably the time to say goodbye comes again, Dongmin and Moonbin receive their diplomas and  Minhyuk is now a senior. The realization that his boyfriend will have to leave soon hits him and it's all Sanha talks about for the month of June.  He receives texts from Minhyuk about schools he’s visiting, and what Sanha talked about the most was the distance. The rest of their group had remained relatively close, but Minhyuk was planning on applying to schools in other countries.

Sanha cried to the moon, “Please don’t let him go away, please.”

On a March afternoon, Sanha’s heart falls.

“I got in!  I’m moving to Japan in September!”

Sanha hugs his boyfriend, congratulating him, trying to not let his sadness show.  Minhyuk sees right through his forced smiles, “Sanha, don’t be sad. I’ll make sure to come back as often as I can and we can call and text often.  It won’t be forever.”

_ It won’t be forever,  _ Sanha reminds himself.

Those words don’t stop him from crying to the moon that night, “I don’t want him to go away at all.  It won’t be forever but it’ll hurt to be without him for so long.”

Sanha claps loudly as Minhyuk’s name is called, and he receives his high school diploma.  Moonbin, Dongmin, Jinwoo, and Myungjun sit next to him, all cheering loudly for their second to last graduate.

Meeting up later for pictures, Sanha begins to cry into Minhyuk’s shoulder.

“Don’t worry baby, we have the whole summer and it won’t be forever, you’ll still have the rest of the group here to stay with you.”

For two weeks, Sanha says nothing to the moon, simply crying before going to sleep.

“Tomorrow I leave for Japan, you’ll come to the airport right?”

“Of course.  I’ll miss you.”

Minhyuk leads Sanha’s face closer to his, “I’ll miss you too, but it won’t be forever, I promise.”

_ It won’t be forever.  He promises. _

It’s almost 2am.  Sanha steps out to his balcony, feeling the cool wind hit him.

“Please take care of him.  Please bring him back soon.  Please don’t let him forget me.  Please watch over him so he does well.”

He goes to sleep, not ready to say goodbye.

“I guess I’ll see you for winter break then,” Sanha says, holding back tears.

Minhyuk pulls him in for one last kiss before saying, “Sanha remember, it won’t be forever.  I promise.”

_ It won’t be forever. _

He receives a call from Minhyuk’s older sister that night.

“Sanha I’m so sorry to say this.”

Her tone and cracking voice sets fear in him, “What’s wrong?”

“Minhyuk’s plane didn’t make it to Japan, there was an accident and Minhyuk passed away.”

No.

No.

He said it wouldn’t be forever.

Promised it wouldn’t be forever.

Not forever.

“I have to go.”

He steps out to his balcony into the cold September air and yells at the sky, “Why didn’t you take care of him? I told you to watch over him!”

Lost in grief he yells and cries at the moon, as if it was at fault.  Tears run down his face and all he can do is scream, nothing will be able to bring Minhyuk back to him.  He falls to the floor, unable to keep himself up.

He looks back up at the moon, “Why did you have to go?  Why did it have to be so far? Why did you tell me it wouldn’t be forever?  You said it wouldn’t be forever.”

His chest hurts from the cries he can’t control.  His arms shake as he reaches up to the moon from the floor.

“Please not forever.  It can’t be forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> This made me sad but I have to get out of this writer's block somehow right? kudos and comments are appreciated! updates on my other two stories are coming soon if you were interested! thank you for reading!


End file.
